Of RedHeads and Boy Wonders
by CrimsonValentine
Summary: Her dark green eyes always seemed to trap him and her smile seemed to make everything feel so right. He was head-over-heels for her, and he just has to let her know. RobOC


**Author's Notes: **_Gotta fucking love Young Justice and Robin aka Dick Grayson._

**Song: **OMG, Lil Freak by Usher feat. Will. and Nicki Minaj, Cockiness (I Love It) by Rihanna

* * *

><p><span>Of Red-Heads and Boy Wonders<span>

Robin pondered, lips frowning and eyebrows furrowed. Wally watched his best friend with a raised eyebrow which the fifteen-year-old either ignored or didn't notice, but M'gann- bless the young Martian- seemed to be all-knowing, her green lips pinned upwards in a smile full of sunshine, love, and everything nice. Wally was totally at loss, and the blond archer next to him seemed to be the same as him.

Her brown eyes observed M'gann suspiciously as if she was a detective and her best friend was the suspect. Connor was off somewhere with Kaldur, but surprisingly, Ryan wasn't around unlike she usually was.

M'gann sighed dreamily, and Wally scrunched up his nose annoyed at not knowing what made her that way. Suddenly, Robin stood, his face morphed into a determined look, and he looked at them all.

"I'm gonna look for Ryan," was all he stated before he took off in a hurried pace.

M'gann jumped up as soon as Robin was out of sight, laughing out and urging something out of the cabinets, and Wally's jaw dropped when Ryan slid out, decked out in knee-high white socks, light brown ankle-high, heeled boots, a purple halter top dress covered by a black mid-waist jacket, and a pearl necklace. Damn... she was smoking hot.

She fidgeted around, face flushed and worrying her bottom lip, a bad habit she had Wally noted.

"Is he gone?" she asked quietly. M'gann beamed and inclined her head once. Ryan let out a relieved sigh.

"But you can't keep avoiding him forever," the young Martian advised, suddenly frowning. Her hazel eyes showed concern for Ryan. "You're hurting his feelings and making him feel guilty for what he did. He thinks he did something wrong."

"...you read his mind, didn't you?" Ryan muttered, and M'gann doesn't look ashamed or apologetic. She looked rather anxious. "Fine, fine! I'll talk to him, but... only if you're there."

M'gann shook her head vigorously.

"I can't be there for you this time, Ryan, this is between you two and only you two," M'gann stated sternly, turning around once she finished and walked back to her seat.

Artemis and Wally watched the confrontation, feeling astonished at M'gann's firm attitude and sympathetic for Ryan. But they still had no fucking idea what was going down between Ryan and Robin. They looked at M'gann, drilling holes into her skin, figuratively speaking of course, and she faced them, hazel eyes concerned.

"Do you think I was too harsh on her?"

* * *

><p>A certain dark-haired teenager rampaged throughout the HQ, practically tearing everything apart during his search for the same girl that has been occupying his mind for the past days. Her dark green eyes always seemed to trap him and her smile seemed to make everything <em>feel so right<em>. He was head-over-heels for her, and he just _has to_ let her know.

"Robin," her voice beckoned out to him," I need to talk to you."

Instantly, he whirled around to see her in a timid state. But her clothing made his jaw drop. She flushed, looking everywhere but him, and ignored the look she was getting from the Boy Wonder.

"R-Ryan, what are you wearing?" He asked, clearly both shocked and pleased with what she was wearing.

"A dress, obviously," she mumbled, and Robin smiled. "Plus, M'gann thought it would look cute on me instead of her. Why? Does it look ugly on me?"

"NO!"

They both jumped at his sudden outburst, their cheeks scorching red.

"I-I mean, you look cute. Like, _realllly _cute." He stammered out awkwardly. Seeing her blush made his heart race.

Then she grinned, chuckling whole-heartedly and still blushing. "Thanks, Robin."

Her grin made him gap like fish, caught off-guard by her sudden happiness and the perfect direction of the light as she smiled, making her seem angelic. She always caught him off-guard ever since the surprise kiss they shared in order for her to speak and understand English.

_Her puzzled look discouraged them as they tirelessly tried to make her understand who they were, where she was, and that they were asking her for her name. She sighed, annoyed, and Artemis grumbled something among the lines of '...should be doing that instead...'. She scowled, standing and stalking towards the closest person closest to her, which ever so happened to Robin._

_Her hand shot out, grabbing him by the front of his outfit and pulled him close, slamming her lips onto his rather roughly. Robin flailed as he was caught off-guard and at the lack of oxygen. She pushed him away, still holding him by the front of his outfit._

_Then her slightly swollen lips parted._

_"You all looked like morons when you were trying to talk to me," she stated flatly._

_All of their jaws dropped._

Robin startled at the hand waving itself in front of his face. He stepped back, and his covered eyes meet Ryan's worried eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and Robin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just fine." He replied," Sorry about that though. I just remembering the first time we met."

He chuckled, and she giggled.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that too. I kissed you to spare you guys the further embarrassment," she joked, smiling humorously.

But at the sight of Robin's blush, she blushed, awkwardly shifting feet.

"Did... it bother you?" She inquired sheepishly," You know... when I kissed you?"

Robin shook his head, noticing her creeping towards her cautiously.

"Then it would you if I did... this?" Her voice became a breath as her soft hands cupped his cheeks and her full, pink lips covered his.

Needless to say, Robin was left literally breathless and speechless.

His skilled hands scaled her waist, kneading the clothed flesh as they moved, and his left hand cupped the skin right under her rear which made her jerk against him. And he smirked against her lips, pinching the skin. She yelped, allowing his tongue to slip in and map inside of her mouth. She quietly moaned, and her hands left his face and traveled past his neck where they trembled slightly to his shoulders where she gripped considerably tightly.

They separated for air, a thin thread of saliva connecting their mouths. When their eyes met, they lunged at each other, wanting more.

__**EXTENDED ENDING**

Something was different between them, Wally thought. His teammates all thought the same, beside Zatanna who bristled with jealousy. Their minds were overwhelmed with reasons at to why, but they denied the most obvious one to spite the little voice - M'gann- at the back of their minds. They were drowning in their thoughts until Robin's voice brought them back to reality.

"Ryan."

The seemingly innocent girl whose skirt had ridden up, revealing some of her peach skin, turned to the dark-haired boy. He lunged, crushing their lips together, much to everyone's utter shock, and when he pulled back, he _teasingly _licked his lips** enticingly**. They all watched as he sauntered away, throwing his head back and laughing, before they turned their gazes to a slowly growing bright red Ryan whose fluster was evident.

"ROBIN!"

The dark-haired Boy Wonder took off running with his girlfriend hot on his heels.


End file.
